


when love arrives

by satinsails



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, season 6 spoilers (??)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinsails/pseuds/satinsails
Summary: Allura seeks love in an unexpected place.





	when love arrives

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything on ao3 but this ship is so sweet I had to at least contribute. Any criticism is welcome and appreciated! (:

Allura’s thoughts spiraled around in her head, her grip tight on the blue lion’s controls as she flew with the paladins, away from her home and towards theirs. The ache in her heart spread up her chest and to her head, and she cursed the lack of a distraction, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of glowing marks and long hair, soft lips and a warm embrace, smooth thumbs that caressed her cheeks, Lotor, Lotor, _Lotor_. 

“Princess,” a soft voice interrupted her thoughts, and hands were placed over her own as Romelle stood behind her, “your hands are shaking.” 

Allura allowed her grip to loosen and slumped back slightly in her seat, releasing a small sigh and focusing on the path in front of her. She knew she had made the right decision in the end. One look at Romelle proved it. Her familiar Altean marks and pleading eyes were enough to remind her where she belonged, and it wasn’t with a murderer. A _murderer_ , one she had accepted into the castle, putting herself and the paladins in danger-

“Princess.” The hands on her own disappeared, and Allura blinked at the loss of contact before they landed on her shoulders. The warm presence was comforting, and even though the feeling of safety and security was albeit a bit confusing, Allura sank into it. 

“My apologies, Romelle,” Allura said, but even she winced at the cracking of her voice, and Romelle heaved out a sigh before coming around to stand next to her, dragging a hand from Allura’s right shoulder to her left. 

“You’re not stupid, you know,” Romelle began in a soft but determined voice, twirling her left pigtail with delicate fingers as her eyes fell to the floor. “He had our entire colony fooled, and your team, too.” She paused, waiting for an answer, but Allura kept tearful eyes on the constellations. “I-I don’t blame you for what happened. I don’t think anyone does.” 

The hand on her shoulder tightened, and Allura hesitated only briefly before reaching up and covering it with her own. Romelle noticeably startled at the contact, her eyes widening and cheeks flushing only slightly, coaxing a small wet giggle from Allura as she eyed her from the side. 

“Thank you, Romelle,” Allura said, allowing a smile to settle on her face, shoving away her dwellings and focusing on what was in front of her. 

“I, um,” Romelle cleared her throat, meeting the princess’ eyes with a subtle determination. “The people spoke of an Altean princess who lived long ago. They said she was the most beautiful in the galaxy, that her heart was full and her mind was sharp, that she moved with grace and elegance.” Romelle’s eyes shone as she spoke, and she leaned closer to Allura as she did, watching the flush rise on her dark cheeks with utter fascination. “I have to say, I feel undeniably honored to finally meet you. The rumors do not do you justice, Princess.” 

Allura wasn’t even sure where they were going at the moment, her one hand that was actually steering on autopilot as her eyes searched Romelle’s face. She could feel the heat on her own cheeks, on her shoulder, slowly spreading through her body with a dull throb. And how different it was, to feel this in another’s presence that wasn’t the prince’s. 

Different in all the right ways, perhaps, because piercing eyes were replaced with soft, open ones that she wanted to memorize, and beautiful white hair was long, blonde pigtails that she wanted to run her fingers through, and big, clawed hands were small, delicate ones that she wanted to hold. 

Love came in different forms, Allura concluded, and a part of her longed to find it in Romelle. 

“Allura,” the princess said suddenly, squeezing Romelle’s hand on her shoulder softly. “Please, call me Allura.” 

A surprised smile graced Romelle’s face and an overwhelming sense of hope washed over her eyes, _oh, such beautiful eyes,_ and if Allura’s hand didn’t leave hers, then neither of them seemed to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the poem “When Love Arrives” by Sarah Kay and Phil Kaye, definitely go check it out on YouTube. 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short, I plan to write a lot more little shorts for this ship. Drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! It’s greatly appreciated (:


End file.
